Tell Me Anything
by moeruhoshi
Summary: "When I sniff you, I just wanna do whatever you tell me to do."


**hello it's me the most inconsistent bitch ever**

**back with more smut bc I know ya love it**

* * *

Lucy giggled as Natsu cozied closer to the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist as they laid together in her bed.

Happy was out on a job with Wendy and Charle, leaving the two to spend a calm day off with one another, Natsu more than eager to spend a lazy day alone with his girlfriend. Her hair was in a bun and she wore nothing but Natsu's t-shirt, save for her panties. The slayer was similarly dressed, although he ditched his shirt long ago.

"Natsu~, that tickles!" The celestial mage laughed as he breathed his warm breath onto her collarbone, a low purr rumbling in his chest.

"Sorry, Luce," The dragon slayer mumbled against her skin. "When I sniff you, I just wanna do whatever you tell me to do."

"Eh? Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing!" Lucy's face fumed with a blush as Natsu chuckled and turned to meet her gaze.

"I mean it," He grinned as her lips scrunched in a half happy pout. "You smell that fucking good, ya know?"

"Hmm…then if I asked you to kiss me, would you?" Her teeth sunk briefly into her bottom lip as Natsu's throat rumbled with another purr.

"Oh hell yeah," He groaned, his lips aiming to capture hers, Lucy quickly pressing a finger between them to act as a guard.

"I didn't tell you to yet," She smirked as he whined, settling his head down with a huff.

"'Course ya gonna tease me now," He grumbled, glaring into her cheeky gaze.

"Sorry, it's just so cute when you make that face," The celestial mage hummed, threading her fingers through the dragon slayer's pink mop. "Do you want an order that badly?"

"When you say it like that I do," He frowned with a blush, picking himself up and moving to straddle her. Natsu looked at her expectantly as she placed her arms loosely around his neck, tail practically wagging when she craned her neck.

"You can kiss me here," She hummed, barring her bare neck for him, warming at the sound of his growl. The times when Natsu became predatorial were always her favorite.

His heated lips met the skin of her neck, a wave of relief and enticement shivering throughout his body. He was always needy when he kissed her there, controlled by the deep and thick pump of her blood he could feel. His teeth scratched and nibbled, lips pecking and parting to slather her with open-mouth kisses and light hickeys.

"It's okay to bite me," Lucy puffed out a steamed breath as she endured Natsu's playfulness. She knew that he wanted to anyways by the way he increased the pressure of his touch. She moaned as his canines sunk briefly into her skin, drawing blood that he quickly lapped up.

He looked at her with golden eyes, licking his lips as he rose from her nape. Lucy took in a deep breath, her heart fluttering at his utterly primal gaze.

"Kiss me," Lucy moaned into Natsu's instant and smoldering touch, his sharp canines nipping at her bottom lip. She let her tongue slip out and push against his, the dragon slayer more than eager to accept her gesture. His hands gripped the sheets beside her head, groaning as he was unable to snatch her in his hold and fondle her while they made out so passionately. Lucy smiled against his lips as she noticed his frustration, pulling away from his needy mouth.

"Lucy~" He whined, phantom dog ears flopping down as his bruised lips yearned for more.

"You're such a baby," Lucy rolled her eyes half-lidded with lust, lips red and swollen from the pressure of his hot kisses. She drew her hands away from his neck and shimmied as she pulled up her shirt. "And super obvious about what you want, idiot. Go ahead,"

"You're supposed to order me around, Luce, not let me get what I want," He snorted, and turned up his nose, refusing her excuse for a demand.

"Fine, okay," She laughed, pointing to her left breast. "Then only this one, you can't touch the other one yet,"

She held in a giggle as he nodded excitedly, taking the heft of her bosom into his hold before offering a light squeeze. Lucy moaned, the slightest touch was always enough to get her going.

He languidly attended to the stiff pink button, dragging his tongue over it as he stared hotly into her eyes. She shivered as he massaged her, claiming the surface with a bite upon her décolletage. Her back arched as the overstimulation of half her chest made the other side crave attention, her own fingers twitching and wanting to play with it.

Parting from her nipple and letting a trail of saliva run between them, Lucy grabbed his other hand and placed it upon her lonely breast.

"T…The other one, now…" Natsu flashed her a seductive grin as he nodded and gave his beloved the attention she required.

As he bit and lapped at her soft mounds, his hips fell low on Lucy's, the blonde flinching as she felt his hard length against her stomach.

"…Natsu," Lucy panted as she lifted his chin with her fingers, the opposite hand moving between them to rub subtly on the head spilling precum against his boxers. She smiled as he took in a sharp breath and let out a deep rumble from his chest. "We haven't messed around that much, but you're already this hard?"

"Oi…" He grumbled as her thumb pressed against his urethra, groaning as she squeezed him slightly. "'S cuz you're so fucking sexy,"

"Dummy," She flushed, pulling away her hand as she turned her head in embarrassment. Natsu snickered and sat back on his knees, tenderly pushing a strand of her fallen hair behind her ear. Lucy moved to grab his wrist with an idea in mind, pouted lips parting to take two of his fingers in her mouth.

Natsu swallowed thickly as he watched her, feeling himself throb at the innocent look her eyes gave him. He'd tear her apart right that instant if not for the game they were playing.

He almost leaned down to kiss her as she pulled the wet digits from her hold, leading his hand down her body. She lifted the band of her panties and sighed as his fingers settled onto her moisture. Natsu didn't need a set of verbal instructions, pushing forward with his assumption as he began to move his hand.

He purred as Lucy squirmed underneath him, hooded eyes keeping contact with his curious ones. Her lithe body writhed and wriggled as he teased her slit, rubbing the wet outer lips pleasantly. His fingers drowned in the milky substance spilling from her center, cream surely staining her sheets as he took his time with her.

The dragon slayer swallowed as she erotically tossed underneath him, the celestial mage finding purchase upon her own breasts. She tormented him with the sight of her kneading her boobs together, pinching and rubbing the swollen pink nubs he wanted to attend to. He heated his fingers and relished in the delight of her full-body shiver, more of her syrup spitting out onto his hand.

"Want me to finger-fuck you, huh, slutty Luce? You look like you need it from me real bad," He said wickedly as she writhed and twisted against his palm. Her teeth sunk into her lip as she nodded, the pulsing of her hard clit becoming too much for her.

"Nu-uh, say it with your words," He grinned, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I know you can. C'mon, you're a good girl, right?"

"Gosh, please! Fuck me already," She groused, weeping with pent up tears. "I need it, Natsu, fuck me,"

Her head rolled back as he fulfilled her craving, stuffing her begging honey pot with three of his high-temperature digits. He devoured her hunger, placing his thumb upon the desperate sweet spot. She was quick to unravel as he spoke naughtily in her ear, thrusting his hand as she bucked her own hips for him. Her orgasm was intense, rocking her whole body as her hands readily gripped her breasts. Natsu pecked kisses upon her cheek and whispered how she did a good job for him, Lucy panting as she met his eyes.

"You know…you know I'll do anything w…hen you talk to me like that, right?" She huffed as Natsu shrugged and licked his drenched hand clean.

"Maybe," He said, snickering as she lightly slapped his arm. "Want me to order you around some, then?"

"Maybe," She shrugged, pulling off her soaked panties as they became uncomfortable to wear. Her fingers grazed the length of his still hidden cock, her eyes playful as he gazed down at her with burning lust.

"Get on your knees," Natsu said roughly, pulling off the rest of his shirt from her body. She pulled out her loosely wrapped bun, in the raptures of delight as she followed his command. She pressed her face into her pillow, arms folded underneath it, back bent at an arch for him as she sat on her knees. He licked his lips at the stimulating scent of her forbidden milk, pulling down his boxers as he spread her legs.

"You're gonna take all of me," He sighed, kissing along the length of her back. "And tell me how much you like it while I fuck you, Luce,"

"Yes, Natsu," Lucy mewled, her cheeks hot as he spoke so hedonistically to her. She took in a breath as his tip pushed into her, jaw dropping slightly as he filled her empty sex. Her eyes may as well have rolled back in her head as he kissed the entrance of her womb. He slid his length slowly back out of her, and slowly back in again, repeating this motion with his hands firmly on her hips.

"Ah!" Lucy let out a harsh moan as he drove her down sadistically on his dick, grinning as he began this faster pace. "Oh…Natsu…fuck…!"

"You like that?" He asked with another lewd slam of their bodies together.

"Yeah…I love it…" She groaned fervidly. "Harder, Natsu,"

"Whatever ya want, princess," Lucy felt her mind wander as Natsu animalistically claimed her body for himself. Her wanton cries were swallowed by the silent air, crude and dirty sounds feeding the near dragon as he overwhelmed her cave.

She was beyond stirred up, delirious even as Natsu flipped her onto her back.

"Oh, that's a nice face you're makin' there, Luce," Natsu keened as he absorbed her ravishing appearance. "My dragon makin' you feel that good?"

"Yes, Natsu, yes, it feels so good," He watched her drooling mouth speak, her body arching as he fucked her roughly.

"Ah, you're real cute when you're honest," He jerked his hips, pushing himself fully into her as he ground himself against her. She felt him twitch in her stomach as he leaned over to capture her lips, his hot mouth fiendishly subduing her own. "Cum on my dick, yeah? For me, baby,"

He moaned into her ear, kissing and biting on the sensitive skin of her nape, flicking his hips madly into her as he neared his own climax. His thumb rubbed her over-pleasured clit, Lucy arching against his chest as he forced her to reach a peak again. Feeling the tightening of her walls around him, she milked his spunk from his thick wand. They both contorted in the bliss of their release, Natsu unsheathing his sword, jerking the still stiff rod as he had more to spill.

Lucy felt his heated jizz flow from her entrance, tired eyes watching as he came into her stomach with the last of his seed.

"You're the fucking best, Luce, you're so goddamn sexy," Natsu heaved as he dropped heavily to her side, a weak hand falling against her cheek as she faced him. "That was amazing,"

"I know," She smiled sleepily as he kissed the tip of her nose, cozying up to his chest as they both fell asleep in a sweaty mess.

* * *

**it's almost my finals week so imma be nonexistent but I'm always whining on my tumblr if you want to join us over there**

**I'm transferring schools soon and hfjkdfhjhd I hope I get into my number one schoool**

**tell me what you think boiii I love feedback on my smut fics bc these embarrass the hell out of me lmao**


End file.
